Amazing
by Evlusar
Summary: Heck with the title. A random and short RinMaki drabble. Fic for a friend.


[Can't use Bold due too lame gadget. Did this on handphone's memo, so yeah.]

Made for my best mate who is way too kind. Even when I've failed her, she didn't mind.

Or did she?

MATE, ANSWER ME!

Disclaimer: I don't own Love Live!

* * *

If Rin had to describe Maki, she would say that Maki is amazing. She knew very well that one word wouldn't be enough to describe her, but she couldn't put all of them together. There would be too many of it. And so, amazing was the word she had chosen to describe her.

.-.

"Maki-chan is amazing, nya~" Rin said to her red haired girl who was beside her.

They just finished exercise on the usual place, the rooftop, along with other members. Maki decided to cool herself alone at an empty place which was a bif far from the other. But Rin still came to her.

"Why'd you come here?" Maki sighed. She chose a quiet place to rest on purpose, yet her cheerful friend with the always present smile still approached her.

"Rin knows your smell, so Rin came by!" She answered, smiling even brighter. Although Rin didn't notice that she chose the wrong words, which made Maki's face slightly reddened.

"..I see." Maki said, choosing to act as if she didn't get affected by her friend's statement. But she knew Rin herself was too ignorant to notice that, and she took the advantage of it.

"Anyway, what do you mean by amazing?" Maki finally asked.

"Eh? Amazing... let's see. It starts with A, M, A-"

"I didn't mean it that way!" Maki stopped Rin's lesson on spelling the word amazing.

"Nya? Then, what did you mean?" Rin asked, putting a confused face because her explanation was rejected.

"I was asking, why did you say that I'm amazing? I mean, in what way?" Maki explained. She couldn't believe that the way she put it sounded like she wanted to be praised by Rin. And she just asked for her to be more detailed.

Rin let out an "Ooh", showing that she understood that. Before answering, Rin thought about it for awhile, and Maki patiently waited for her. "Rin guesses, Maki-chan is amazing in many ways!" She exclaimed, spreading her hands to make it that she meant it.

"Huh?"

"I mean, Maki-chan is amazing at playing piano, and then Maki-chan is amazing on her grades since Maki-chan always has amazing grades! And Maki-chan is amazing on making us songs which are beautifully done!"

While Rin was saying all of that, Maki was trying her best to not smile. That she was so happy to be complimented by Rin like that. She readied herself for something alike, but those were unexpected. And together with happiness, Maki also was embarrassed. Maki knew that there is a saying that ignorance is bliss. Oh how much she wanted herself to be able to ignore the fluttering feelings she had when Rin complimented her at every single statement.

If it was a bliss, then it'd be unfair for those who can't be like that. How could Rin said all of that without hesitation? Maki failed to know the answer.

"I- I'm not really-"

"And it's amazing that the two of us are friends." Rin continued. Maki who was looking away to hide her reddened face, looked back at Rin when she said the last sentence. Rin was smiling to her. It was genuine, gentle, and warming.

"Rin.."

"Is it wrong?" Rin asked Maki with her light laugh. Maki only gave a defeated sigh.

"You nailed it." Maki said, smiling softly, which made Rin grinned proudly.

"It's also amazing how you always throw my heart's balance.." Maki murmured under her breath.

"Nya? What was that Maki-chan?"

Maki only smiled and looked away, "Not telling."

Rin wanted to force Maki to tell her, but a voice interrupted her, "Ooi, the break's is already over you know~"

Both looked at Honoka, the one who called them. Maki hurriedly stood up and walked away from Rin who was sitting still.

"Daydreaming after a break? Rin, you lazy cat-girl." Maki turned around after saying that.

"Eh? Ehhh? Maki-chan, wait! What did you say? Tell me, Maki-chan~!" Rin tried to stand up but stumbled helplessly since she was a bit hasty.

Hanayo approached Maki who was smiling victoriously, "What did you tell her?"

"About how amazing she is." Maki said, shrugging.

"But she is too dense, so it can't be helped." Maki continued.

Hanyo blinked for numerous times, surprised finding Maki who was watching Rin looked so amused. "You're right." Hanayo said, joining her on smiling while looking at the bewildered Rin.

* * *

Tried my best. So random though.

2015/07/26 22:20 - 23.01

Decided to post, this. I mean, why not?

Thanks for reading.


End file.
